


praise be.

by NARUW0AH



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NARUW0AH/pseuds/NARUW0AH
Summary: Tendou is beautiful, and Ushijima wants him to know it.*edit: i intended to write a second chapter to this fic, but unfortunately that won't be happening. if it ever does, it won't be anytime soon. i still love hq, but this fic in particular is burnt out. sorry about that.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	praise be.

**Author's Note:**

> i was suddenly struck with the urge to write some sweet sweet body worship. so here it is!

Ushijima was down on one knee, coarse hands mapping their way around soft, tender skin. The leg he gently cradled belonged to Tendou, who sat naked in front of him looking down with a bright, red blush on his face. He had one hand on his cheek, elbow resting on the armrest of his seat, and the other in Ushijima's hair, barely scratching. The latter left a trail of light kisses on his calf and shin, massaging the skin that his lips weren't touching. 

"Satori… you have such smooth skin." 

"Thank you, Wakatosh-"

"And your legs are so beautiful to look at. I love how they feel on my hands."

Tendou smiled and took note of how his body got a few degrees warmer. He swallowed, giving the olive hair his fingers were tangled in a weak tug. The man under him shuddered, proceeding to spread the redhead's thighs and leave more kisses there. He stopped to suck on a particular spot and Satori gasped, resisting the urge to squirm and close his legs. 

"How do you feel?" Wakatoshi's voice was almost a grumble. 

"I feel great, Toshi. Please, keep going."

"As you wish."

He sucked bruises into tan skin, nipping lightly and following up with swift passings of his tongue, leaving Tendou panting just the slightest bit. When Ushijima was satisfied, he put his other knee on the floor and pulled Tendou closer by his hips, now kissing his stomach. He felt how the muscles twitched under him and it made his own stomach flutter.

"Such a gorgeous, fit body… I am lucky to call it mine. I want nothing more than to cover every inch of you with my mouth, my hands, my tongue; I want you to feel me everywhere. Let me worship you in all your glory, Satori."

Tendou hid his face behind his hands, blushing furiously at the words coming out of Wakatoshi's mouth. All he could do was nod. His throat felt dry, and he was sure he would jump out of his own skin if his lover continued talking. 

"W-wakatoshi, I- your mouth is- god, too much!"

To his surprise, Ushijima actually chuckled. 

_ Fuck. That was hot. Shit.  _

"You don't have to speak, my love. Let me do all the work. This is all for you." The deep bass of his voice rang in the very depths of Satori's ears, and he opened his mouth to say something but instead came a choked sound that motivated Ushijima to continue. 

"If it really is too much, tell me now. I will stop."

There was silence, save for Satori's heavy breathing. As if on cue, Ushijima licked a stripe from his navel to the middle of his chest, and then kissed a trail back down, stopping right below his belly button. He sat back on his heels to admire his partner's appearance. 

Tendou was thoroughly flushed, eyes shut and face pinched in an almost-wince. The hand that was on his cheek was now gripping the armrest, but the hand in Wakatoshi's hair was still loose for the most part.  _ 'How considerate,'  _ he mused. Red hair was sticking out messily, and there was sweat starting to form on his neck and forehead. He looked particularly edible, Ushijima decided as he made his way up to Tendou's chest. His fingertips teased their way around pink nipples, circling them but not making any direct contact. At this point, Tendou started to grind his hips, seeking friction and relief. He tried to ignore how quickly he'd gotten hard up until that point, as if his boyfriend wouldn't notice (but of course he did.)

"Be still, my love. I am taking care of you."

"For the love of god, stop teasing me already!" It was practically a whine, and it made Ushijima laugh.

"But I've only just started, Satori." 

Pink marks turned purple under Wakatoshi's mouth, and quiet breaths soon turned into staccato moans, slowly filling the room with more sound. Deft fingers finally gave Satori's neglected nipples a pull and he reflexively arched his back, giving his assailant more room to plant sloppy kisses and wet spots all over his chest. Tendou lifted Ushijima's face and ran his tongue along his bottom lip, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it until it was swollen and red. Ushijima let him, his hands roaming all over the places his mouth hadn't touched as he left his mouth open for his lover. He felt his tongue get sucked into the wet heat of Satori's mouth and he moaned, squeezing his arm encouragingly. The redhead moved his lips to the sensitive spot right below Ushijima's ear and the latter's hips stuttered, making him aware of just how inconvenient kneeling on the floor was at that moment. 

"Impatient as ever, are we? Let's move to the bed and get more comfortable." 


End file.
